God Forgive Me
by Christina TM
Summary: Ryan Chappelle has one final conversation before he dies.


DISCLAIMER: _24 _is not mine. Anna Chappelle, on the other hand, is.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this story awhile ago and never got around to posting it, and as I was looking through my old computer the other day I found it and decided to finish and post it. Here's how old it was: it was written before MS Word files uploaded into correctly.

I've always wondered about Chappelle's wife. He does wear a ring, although I can't possibly imagine anyone being married to him. But hey, here goes. And yes, this story is "religious," so if you're among the easily offended…you can read it, too! I'm not really sure about the end. I tried it many different ways and none of them seemed to work right. Any input would be helpful.

GOD FORGIVE ME

Anna Chappelle awoke with a start.It was close to seven AM and Ryan was still not home. He'd been gone for a whole day. Taking care of something at CTU, he said.

An overwhelming need to pray crushed Anna like a ton of bricks. _Oh, Jesus, please keep my Ryan safe, _she thought. _He doesn't even know You. Please, please…_

To say the Chappelles' married life was strained would be an understatement. It had gotten worse in recent years. They'd gotten married when Ryan was out of college and Anna in her second year. She'd completed her Associate's Degree in Liberal Arts and decided to leave school and raise a family. It had become abundantly clear; however, that Ryan wanted nothing to do with children. He was too busy, he'd say. Kids were a nuisance, kids were messy. Much to Ryan's chagrin, Anna had become pregnant in their third year of marriage. She miscarried at eight weeks and had never conceived again. The Chappelles had become legal guardians of Ryan's nephew Christopher when his parents died in a house fire. Chris was twenty-three now, and lived with his fiancée in New Jersey.

"_What time I am afraid, I will put my trust in Thee." _Anna's favorite Bible verse, Psalm 56:3 came to mind. She reached into her nightstand and clutched her Bible to her chest. _Father, I'm afraid. Something's happening to Ryan, I just know it. I can feel it. Lord, keep him safe. I've been waiting so long for him to accept Your sacrifice for him on the cross. He can be such a pain in the neck, God, but I love him, as do You. Let him realize that he needs You, Jesus. Please…_

* * *

"Ryan, is there anyone you need to call?"

Ryan looked at Jack. "You mean to say goodbye?"

"To say whatever you have to," Jack said gently.

_Anna. _The name pounded in Ryan's mind like a sledgehammer. _Call Anna._

_And say what? _He answered the voice. _"Hi, Anna, I'm about to get shot, guess there's no need for divorce now?" _

Ryan now so regretted not giving Anna the family she'd wanted. Or the love she'd needed. He'd even broached the subject of divorce a few times, but Anna wouldn't hear it. "We took those vows for life, Ryan," she'd say. He'd stopped after awhile.

"I've got a brother," Ryan said numbly. "I haven't talked to him in years. I haven't got many friends. Just people from work."

Jack nodded understandingly.

_You idiot! _Ryan screamed at himself. _Call Anna! Call her _right now! _After how you've treated her these past twenty years, you could at least call her before you die and tell her you love her! _

But he remained silent as Jack gestured for him to kneel on the ground.

Ryan couldn't believe this was happening. He knelt on the ground, the gravel digging into his knees and the emotionless cold of Jack's gun in the back of his head. _I'm not supposed to die yet! _He thought frantically. _This is all wrong!_

"_Tomorrow is promise to no man." _Anna had said that to him so many times, but he'd never really believed it. He was a crat. A government hack. What kind of danger could he run into? Not being able to take a smoke break? _Anna hated my smoking, _he thought absently.

What if Anna was right? She'd been spouting that religious rhetoric for years, ever since they'd been married. Ryan had always scoffed at it. How was it possible that only those who believed in Jesus went to Heaven? But now, when he was about to die…had Anna been right all this time?

_God, if You're there, I'm here, _he prayed. _I don't even know how to pray. I'm not good at it. I've never tried. But I don't want to go to hell, God. I've had enough of that here. Please remember me. Wasn't there some thief on the cross? Is that it?_

"God forgive me," Jack murmured.

_God forgive me, _Ryan prayed desperately. _Please forgive-_

_BANG!_


End file.
